pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Vs. Excadrill
Vs. Excadrill is the seventh episode of the third season of Pokémon Tales: N. It aired 7/27/2019. Story Iris, Axew, Rui, and Cilan wait outside the Pokémon Center, Rui tapping her foot impatiently. Rui: Where is he?! Usually he’s the one rushing us! Cilan: He was up pretty late training last night. I wouldn’t be surprised if he’d slept in. Ian: Not a chance. Ian comes from around the back of the Pokémon Center, Victini running after him. Iris: Did you get any sleep last night? Ian: Yes. The group head to the gym, the door opening for them. A foreman takes them down on the lift, as they arrive at the underground battlefield. Clay is waiting for them on the other side of the rock battlefield. Clay: Bout time you showed up! Let’s get this battle over with! Ian: Alright with me. Ian walks his way into position, as the foreman takes his position as referee. Foreman: This will be a three on three battle! The winner will be the trainer with Pokémon still able to continue! Only the challenger will be allowed to make substitutions! Clay: Krokorok! Dig ‘em out! Clay throws a Pokéball, choosing Krokorok. Krokorok: Kroko! (Ian scans it) Pokédex: (With male voice) Krokorok, the Desert Croc Pokémon and the evolved form of Sandile. They live in groups of a few individuals. Protective membranes shield their eyes from sandstorms. Ian: Oshawott! Ian throws his Pokéball, choosing Oshawott. Oshawott strikes a dramatic pose. Oshawott: Wott! Clay: Sandstorm! Krokorok shakes its body, releasing a Sandstorm over the field. Ian: Water Gun! Clay: Dig! Oshawott spews a stream of water, as Krokorok dives into the ground and Digs into the ground. Water Gun misses, as Oshawott searches around. Ian: Use Fling! Oshawott prepares to Fling his scalchop, when sand buffs his eyes from the Sandstorm. He Flings it at an angle, as Krokorok strikes Oshawott from below and launches him up. The scalchop arches back around, striking and destroying a boulder. Clay: Trap it with Crunch! Krokorok’s fangs glow and form energy fangs, as it Crunches into Oshawott. Oshawott screams in pain, flailing his arms. Ian: Aqua Jet! Oshawott is enveloped in water, forcing himself out of Krokorok’s jaws. Oshawott shoots up and slams into Krokorok, knocking it away. Oshawott is buffed by the Sandstorm, flipping out of Aqua Jet besides his scalchop. Ian: Razor Shell! Clay: Crunch! Oshawott’s scalchop forms water energy, as Oshawott and Krokorok collide Razor Shell and Crunch. Krokorok drops down onto one knee, Oshawott smirking. Ian: Water Gun! Oshawott spins around, striking Krokorok with Water Gun from behind. Krokorok falls onto its stomach defeated. Foreman: Krokorok is unable to battle! The winner is Oshawott! Clay returns Krokorok, as the Sandstorm buffs Oshawott. Clay: Not bad, boy! You’ve got spunk, that’s for sure! Palpitoad! Dig ‘em out! Clay throws his Pokéball, choosing Palpitoad. Palpitoad: (Trills) (Ian scans it) Pokédex: (In male voice) Palpitoad, the Vibration Pokémon and the evolved form of Tympole. When they vibrate the bumps on their heads, they can make waves in water or earthquake-like vibrations on land. Ian: Oshawott, return! Ian returns Oshawott, pulling out a new Pokéball. He throws it, choosing Snivy. Snivy: Sniv! Rui: So why’d he switch out? He afraid he’d lose or something? Iris: You really are a kid, aren’t you? Palpitoad is a Water Ground type. That gives Snivy a double advantage against it! Cilan: Even more than that, Snivy hasn’t battled yet, while Oshawott has taken some considerable damage. This’ll make the battle fresh. Clay: Hydro Pump! Ian: Leaf Storm! Palpitoad spews a powerful water stream with Hydro Pump, while Snivy releases a leaf vortex that collides with it. The Sandstorm fades. Clay: Do you think I wouldn’t be ready for this?! Sludge Bomb! Ian: Use the boulder to dodge! Then Leaf Blade! Snivy extends her vines and wraps around a boulder, pulling herself away to dodge Sludge Bomb. She swings around and strikes Palpitoad with a glowing green tail for Leaf Blade. Ian: Now, Attract! Snivy lands in front of Palpitoad, as she winks to release energy hearts. Palpitoad is hit and infatuated, leaving him helpless. Clay stomps in frustration. Clay: That’s dirty play there! A real man fights head on and with honor! Ian: Strength doesn’t always win the day. Sometimes you have to play smart. Snivy, Leaf Storm! Clay: Sludge Bomb! Snivy fires Leaf Storm, slamming into the infatuated Palpitoad. Palpitoad is pushed back defeated. Foreman: Palpitoad is unable to battle! The winner is Snivy! Clay returns Palpitoad, scowling. Clay: Your tactics can only carry you so far. Without strength, you can’t hope to defeat me! Excadrill! Dig ‘em out! Clay throws his Pokéball, choosing Excadrill. Excadrill: Excadrill! Ian: Here we go. Snivy, use Wring Out! Snivy extends her vines forward, them forming a funnel as they approach Excadrill. Excadrill holds its arm up, Wring Out wrapping around the arm and squeezing it tight. Clay: Rapid Spin then Horn Drill! Excadrill opens its claws out, as they spin rapidly like a fan. They tangle into the vines, reeling Snivy in at high speed. Ian: Leaf Blade! Snivy goes to swing Leaf Blade, as Excadrill’s horn spins like a drill, striking Snivy in the chest. Snivy lets out a surprised gasp, as she drops to the ground defeated. Foreman: Snivy is unable to battle! The winner is Excadrill! Ian returns Snivy. Rui: Wait, what happened there? Snivy hadn’t even been hit yet! Cilan: Horn Drill is a move that can be a one-hit KO. It doesn’t hit that often, but when it does it can easily tear through a trainer’s team. Ian throws his Pokéball, choosing Oshawott. Oshawott: (Tired) Wott. Ian: Let’s get as much damage as we can. Water Gun! Clay: Rapid Spin! Oshawott fires Water Gun, as Excadrill uses its claws for Rapid Spin as a shield. Ian: Fling to Aqua Jet! Oshawott takes off in a run, Flinging his scalchop. He then charges with Aqua Jet after it. Clay: Rapid Spin then Horn Drill! Excadrill uses Rapid Spin, blocking the scalchop. Excadrill’s horn spins, as Oshawott slams Aqua Jet into its chest, blasting past. Oshawott arcs back to strike with Aqua Jet, as Excadrill turns for Horn Drill. Excadrill misses Oshawott as it’s hit by Aqua Jet. Oshawott flips out of Aqua Jet, picking up his scalchop. Ian: Razor Shell! Clay: Mix it up with Drill Run! Oshawott forms Razor Shell, as Excadrill closes its body together and spins like a drill. Excadrill breaks Razor Shell and strikes Oshawott, a white flash occurring from the impact. Oshawott drops defeated. Foreman: Oshawott is unable to battle! The winner is Excadrill! Cilan: Hold on! That was a critical hit! Iris: But I thought Oshawott was immune thanks to his Shell Armor ability! Clay: So you got one of ‘em Hidden ability Pokémon! I got news for you, so do I! My Excadrill has its hidden ability Mold Breaker! It negates Pokémon abilities that block any of my attack or their effects! So we ignored your immunity to critical hits! Ian: (Returns Oshawott) Can certainly say I didn’t see that coming. Now, (Draws Pokéball) The main event. Drilbur! Ian throws his Pokéball, choosing Drilbur. Drilbur: Dril! Rui: The idiot! He’s using an un-evolved Pokémon against its evolved form! Iris: I hope Ian knows what he’s doing. Clay: Another one of your tactics game? Ian: Our gym battle started the moment I met your Excadrill yesterday. And this, is part of the plan. Drilbur, use Dig! Drilbur Digs into the ground, Clay grinning. Clay: You can’t beat a Ground master underground! Excadrill, use Bulldoze! Excadrill stomps the ground, it bulging and traveling across the field. It erupts and shoots Drilbur into the air, it helpless. Clay: Now Drill Run! Ian: Deflect it! Metal Claw! Excadrill shoots with Drill Run, as Drilbur’s claws glow like iron. He spins as its claws collide with Drill Run from the side, sparks flying. The force pushes Drilbur out of the way of Drill Run, it continuing and crashing into the cave wall above them. Drilbur lands on the field, as Excadrill bursts out of the hole in the wall. Ian: Dig! Drilbur Digs into the ground, as Excadrill leaps back onto the field. Drilbur bursts out of the ground, striking Excadrill from behind. Cilan: Ian’s relying on speed instead of power. Excadrill is part Steel, which means it’s vulnerable to Ground attacks. Iris: But if that Excadrill gets it even once, it could be over! Especially with that Horn Drill! Clay: Spin and use Horn Drill! Ian: Mud Slap then Metal Claw! Excadrill spins around, going for Horn Drill. Drilbur scrapes the ground and flings mud into Excadrill’s eyes, blinding it. Horn Drill strikes the ground right next to Drilbur, as it strikes Excadrill with Metal Claw. Excadrill stumbles back, angered. Clay: Heh. All that running around is starting to irritate me! Bulldoze! Ian: (Smirks) Drill Run! Excadrill stomps the ground for Bulldoze, the ground bulging and traveling towards Drilbur. The attack lets out an explosion of energy, which shoots Drilbur like a rocket with Drill Run. Drilbur tears past Excadrill, the force launching it into the sky. Excadrill soars and falls, causing it to be struck by the same Drill Run twice. Excadrill hits the ground defeated. Foreman: Excadrill is unable to battle! The winner is Drilbur and the victor is Ian! Rui: Now that was a shot! Iris: When’d he teach Drilbur Drill Run? Cilan: Most likely that all night training session he did. Clay returns Excadrill, laughing heartedly. Clay: What a finish! That last shot was direct, that’s for sure! I guess it doesn’t matter how you’re strong, as long as you can win. So, I present you the Quake Badge! Clay hands Ian the badge, Ian putting it in his badge case. He returns Drilbur, and nods to Clay. He then heads towards the exit. Main Events * Ian beats Clay and earns the Quake Badge. * Ian's Drilbur is revealed to have learned Drill Run. Characters * Ian * Clay * Rui * Iris * Cilan * Referee Pokémon * Oshawott (Ian's) * Snivy (Ian's) * Drilbur (Ian's) * Victini (Ian's) * Krokorok (Clay's) * Palpitoad (Clay's) * Excadrill (Clay's) * Axew (Iris') Trivia * Clay is the only gym leader in Unova to use the same battle rules as another gym leader. He used the same rules as Burgh, a 3-on-3 battle. ** No other pair of gym leaders will feature the same exact ruling of battles. * Clay is the first Unova gym leader to own a Pokémon with a confirmed Hidden Ability. ** He is the second overall, with Olympia's Male Meowstic having his Hidden Ability. * Ian's final choice to battle Excadrill has changed. Originally it was going to be Victini, then possibly Audino. It was solidified to be Drilbur to follow an anime trope of Ash using the pre-evolved form against their evolved forms in battle. * Ian trained all night to teach Drilbur Drill Run after seeing it in the previous episode. This training style is most associated with Brendan, his old travel companion. Category:Episodes Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Pokémon Tales: N Category:Pokémon Tales: Gym Leader battles